ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Something Smells Fishy
Something Smells Fishy is the fifteenth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode An orb thingy is falling to Earth. Noah and Kierra are chasing it in the car. The orb landed in a lake. (Kierra): If we leave that orb in there, it'll corrupt the environment. (Noah): I have the perfect alien for this job. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ripjaws! Noah dived into the lake. He swam towards the orb. He grabbed it, but it started glowing. It electrocuted Noah. (Noah): Gaaah! The Matrix started flashing. He detransformed. Kierra dived in and grabbed Noah. She grabbed the orb with telekinesis. She brought both to the surface. Noah coughed and got up. (Kierra): What happened? (Noah): Not sure. Noah scrolled through the Matrix. (Noah): Where's Ripjaws? Wait...his icon is replaced with a warning sign. That can only mean one thing....his sample is corrupted. (Kierra): So what does that mean? (Noah): We need to go to Piscciss and scan another Piscciss Volann. The scene transitions to Noah and Kierra in Ship flying to Piscciss. (Kierra): There it is! (Ship): Ship! Ship flew into the water. Some electric eel-like aliens swam to Ship. They started shocking him. (Ship): SHIIIIP! Ship shot lasers at them. They saw a group of Piscciss Volanns swimming around. (Volann): ERMAHGERD! Look out! That Mechamorph is gonna kill us all! (Other Volanns): SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE! The Volanns started swimming away. One Volann stayed. (Volann): Stop in the name of the Plumbers! (Kierra): It's a Plumber! The Volann was revealed to be Patelliday. (Noah): That's Magister Patelliday! Kierra got on her Plumber's Suit. Noah transformed into Ampfibian. They both got out of Ship. (Noah): Magister, it's me! (Patelliday): Noah and Kierra! What's up, gaiz? (Noah): My Volann sample got corrupted. I need a new one. Can I scan you? (Patelliday): Sure. The Matrix turned yellow and shot a beam at Patelliday. He got scanned. (Matrix): Piscciss Volann DNA sample reobtained. Noah transformed into Ripjaws. (Kierra): Alright, let's go. (Noah): K. Patelliday's Plumber Badge started beeping. He answered it. (Patelliday): What's the problem? Huh? Okay. Patelliday hung up. (Kierra): What's going on? (Patelliday): There's an invader in the core. (Noah): Ship, you stay at the surface. (Ship): Ship. Noah and Kierra followed Patelliday. They saw the Core Guards all beaten up. (Guard): A Mechamorph intruded...we tried to stop him but he was too powerful. Noah, Kierra, and Patelliday swam into the core. They got into it. Kierra took off her Plumbers Suit. Noah detransformed. They started walking. They got to the center and saw Malware. (Noah and Kierra): Malware!? (Malware): Segurason and Allsop, I should've known you'd be here. (Patelliday): What are you doing!? (Malware): Just taking something I need. Malware took the core device. (Patelliday): NO! The planet's gonna fall apart you dummy head! (Malware): Cool story bro. Malware made wings come out of his back and flew away. The core area started flooding. (Noah): Come on, Jetray! Noah transformed. (Noah): Rath!? Noah looked around. (Noah): AAAH! WATER! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! HALP! SAVE MEEEE! Noah transformed again....he transformed into Squidstrictor. (Noah): Woah! A newbie! Wonder what he does. (Kierra): No time to find out! Let's go! Kierra got her Plumber Suit on. The core area was now completely flooded. Patelliday and Kierra swam out. Noah followed. Malware shot lasers down at them. Noah strectched one of his tentacles at Malware and grabbed him. (Noah): Get him! Kierra levitated a rock and shot it at Malware. Patelliday swam towards him and bit Malware's arm off. Malware regenerated and blasted all three of them. (Patelliday): Ack! (Malware): Goodbye, fools. (Noah): No you don't! Noah shot an ink blast at Malware. (Malware): I can't see! (Kierra): Take this! Kierra kicked Malware down. They all three surrounded Malware. (Malware): Surround me? Heh. That won't work. Malware just flew off up out of the Planet. (Noah): Damn. LATER... Noah put a new gravity device in the core. (Noah): There. (Patelliday): Thank you. Hopefully you'll catch that Walmare guy. MEANWHILE... Malware landed back on Forgenza's base. (Malware): I have returned with the first artifact we need. Malware put the device down. Khyber and Forgenza were there. (Malware): So you decided to invite Hunting Boy here too, eh? (Khyber): We're all on the same side here. (Forgenza): Yes. Well, thank you Malware. We still have a long ways to go, though. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship *Magister Patelliday Aliens *Ripjaws (2x) *Ampfibian *Rath (Selected Alien was Jetray) *Squidstrictor (First Appearance) Villains *Malware *Forgenza (Cameo) *Khyber (Cameo) Trivia *Find Bloody Gir, good sir. *Khyber is revealed to also be affiliated with Forgenza and Malware. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes